


Perfect

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kotetsu topping, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: Author: AnonPrompt: Kotetsu/Barnaby lazy morning sexpExactly like the title says. :)I feel like Kotetsu would be that corny guy who admires his sleeping partner, kisses them awake, that sorta thing... I'd prefer for him to top





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from TB Anon Meme

Kotetsu woke with a big yawn and arched his back, spine cracking back into place a few times. He peered blearily through groggy eyes to see the morning sunlight shining through the blinds of the window above the bed. Today was one of the rare days he was given off, and he had no intentions of getting out of bed any time soon. In his usual fashion he stretched out across his large bed comfortably, used to having it all to himself, but he'd forgotten that he hadn't been alone last night.

When his forearm brushed across the skin of the body next to him, he was instantly reminded of last night's happenings; the expensive dinner, the comfortably lazy night spent close on the couch with the TV on. . . but mostly, the passionate, desperate, most satisfying sex he'd ever experienced. Even now, Kotetsu still felt the afterglow weighing his body into the mattress like lead.

A content sigh escaped his chest as he gently rolled over to face his partner, still fast asleep next to him. Barnaby was a deep sleeper whenever he had the time to rest. Kotetsu knew that he spent most of his nights up, brooding and contemplating and letting the stress eat away at his health. But now, you'd never be able to guess. His face glowed softly in the dim lighting and Kotetsu thought he'd never seen Barnaby this relaxed. There wasn't even the tiniest furrow in his brow. His lips were parted and he breathed softly, rhythmically. Kotetsu drifted off again listening to it.

Sometime later, he woke again. They'd drifted closer together and Kotetsu's nose was now basically buried in Barnaby's hair. It still smelled of his citrus shampoo, but it also smelled vaguely of sweat and sex. Kotetsu inhaled deeply into the golden curly mess, taking in the scent and letting it fill his senses. He planted a soft and gentle kiss on his partner's crown. In response, Barnaby only continued breathing deeply into Kotetsu's chest, still off somewhere in sleep land.

Not wanting to disturb the younger man, Kotetsu slowly rolled away as gently as he could. But as he tried to get up he found that his partner had quite the grip on his wrist. Barnaby's eyes opened slightly. ". . . Tiger?"

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you," he explained. "I'll be right back. I promise."

Those green eyes slid closed again and Barnaby relinquished his grip. "K," he muttered as he relaxed back into the pillows.

Kotetsu quickly freshened himself up in the bathroom. When he returned, Barnaby was already drifting off again. It was a beautiful sight; he was sprawled out chest first into the mattress with one arm hooked around a pillow, skin bare except for one thin sheet barely covering his posterior. Kotetsu slid back into bed and Barnaby wrapped his arms around him, pulling them close together once again.

"Morning, Bunny," Kotetsu said rubbed his chin against the other's forehead.

"Hnn," was Barnaby's response. His soft skin rippled under Kotetsu's rough hands as he ran his digits down Barnaby's spine. His back arched and pressed their bodies together. Kotetsu's mouth found its way to the crook of Barnaby's neck, where he laid his tongue and teeth gently against pale skin and sucked. Barnaby moaned and it was so close to Kotetsu's ear, he could feel his breath in his hair. "Oh. Kotetsu..."

Sparks surged through Kotetsu's veins and straight into his groin. His cock was hot and hardening against Barnaby's hip. He rolled the blonde onto his back and pressed him into the mattress with his body weight, pressing their cocks together and grinding softly. Barnaby's body was already responding, bucking up to meet him. His fingers tangled in Kotetsu's hair, brushing through his sweet spot at the base of his neck.

Their mouths met, explaining without words how much they both needed each other. Barnaby's hand slid between them to wrap around both of their dicks and give them something to thrust into. They exchanged moans as they slid together, balls brushing up against each other.

Reaching with his free hand, Barnaby grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand and pressed it into Kotetsu's hand. He leaned up to gently tug at Kotetsu's ear lobe with his teeth, and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me."

Kotetsu didn't need any further prompting. Kneeling on the bed, he sat back on his heels and lubed up his now fully hard and throbbing cock. Half lidded eyes stared over Barnaby, splayed out and open, as Kotetsu stroked himself, slicking his entire penis.

"Barnaby," the name slipped out of Kotetsu's lips as he slid his hands behind his partner's hips, one hand gruff and try, the other cold and slick with lube. Kotetsu picked Barnaby up to meet his hips at the perfect angle. The blonde lifted himself up on his toes to aid and Kotetsu slowly slid inside. Their eyes met, glossy with lust, as his head breached the sphincter.

Once Kotetsu was down to the hilt, he paused to let his partner adjust. Placing his hands on either side of Barnaby's head, he brought their lips together again. For a moment they just breathed heavily onto each other's damp skin.

It was Barnaby who moved first, wrapping his arms around Kotetsu's shoulders and lifting up off of the mattress with his toes. He breathed out a moan as he sank back down and Kotetsu pushed in to meet him. Barnaby's brows furrowed, his mouth slack to allow his lungs extra air.

"Yeah," Barnaby said with positive reinforcement as Kotetsu's hips moved harder, thrusting his cock deeper. The younger man willed his body to relax and allow for more fluid motion. "Oh, yeah. Shit."

Every word coming out of the blonde's mouth sent Kotetsu spiraling out of control. His partner tended to be a blabber in bed, words just spilling out with each thrust and it sent him just wild. Kotetsu's head hung, his concentration spent on feeling Barnaby around his cock and their bodies responding to each other. Their foreheads met and he could feel Barnaby's breath on his cheek.

"Kotetsu," Barnaby whined and dug his nails into the larger man's shoulder blades. He mustered the strength to look up at his partner, who was completely lost inside him, eyes shut and teeth gritted. "Oh, god, Kotetsu."

"Nnn," Kotetsu moaned in agreement. Slowing his motion, he sacrificed speed for strength and thrust himself balls deep into Barnaby's warm, wet, sweet ass. The younger man's cock slapped between their stomachs with each thrust. All Barnaby could do was hold on for dear life. Kotetsu lifted his eyes to meet Barnaby's. "You're so... perfect."

"Huh?" Barnaby couldn't help himself. He looked away, frowning in disbelief.

"You're perfect," Kotetsu grunted again, and for a moment the only sound was of his balls slapping against Barnaby with each thrust.

". . . I'm-"

"Bunny. Uhn."

"- Coming! Ahhnngh."

Kotetsu could feel his partner's sweet cum on his skin, warm and slick. Barnaby trembled around him and tightened around his cock. He shut down and went for it, like a racehorse down the back stretch, thrusting Barnaby harshly into the mattress. It was only a moment before he came as well, throwing his head back and moaning to the ceiling as his seed released into the man below him.

Barnaby placed a soft palm against Kotetsu's chest, twirling the few hairs he found there. Slowly, Kotetsu slumped onto the bed next to him, spent. The smaller man placed himself on top of the other, resting his head on his chest where he could hear Kotetsu's heart beat slow to a normal rate. He continued to run his fingertips across that tan skin, tracing a small scar he discovered.

"Thanks," Barnaby said and broke the silence.

"F'what?" the older man mumbled. An arm wrapped itself in the crook of Barnaby's hip, claiming him as Kotetsu's own. After Barnaby didn't respond, Kotetsu admitted, "I meant what I said."

The blonde tried to sigh quietly, but Kotetsu felt it on his skin. He tightened his grip around the other man in hopes that it was at least a little reassuring.

After some silence, Barnaby said, "You have some impressive stamina for an old man."

"I'm not that old. And you really turn me on."

"Shower?"

"Nnnah," yawned Kotetsu. "Later. . . Just wanna lie in bed with you."

He drifted off not long afterward, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm that soothed Barnaby off to sleep as well.


End file.
